Core B (Nonhuman Primate) Summary The Nonhuman Primate (NHP) Core seeks to consolidate supervision and performance of the NHP experimental protocols assessing the immunogenicity, tropism, and efficacy of CMV/SIV vectors proposed as part of the Integrated Preclinical/Clinical AIDS Vaccine Development Program's (IPCAVD) ?Development of Immunogenicity- and Efficacy-Optimized CMV Vectors for an HIV/AIDS Vaccine? into a structured Core composed of highly experienced research personnel. This Core will provide the expertise and technical support required to insure successful completion of the multifaceted and extensive NHP research protocols supporting the work proposed in Project 1 - ?Immunogenicity, Efficacy and Immune Correlates Analysis of CMV Vectors Modified to Differentially Elicit Unconventional CD8+ T Cell Responses in Rhesus Macaques?; Project 2 ? ?Optimization of CMV Vector CD8+ T Cell Response Programming by Modification of Vector?; and Project 4 ? ?Optimization of CMV Vector CD8+ T Cell Response Programming by Modification of CMV-Encoded Molecular Mechanisms that Interfere with Unconventional CD8+ T Cell Response Priming?. The global objective of the Core is to provide leadership and technical expertise to ensure consistency and quality control in animal selection, execution of study protocols, application of experimental procedures, animal observations and data collection necessary to meet the objectives of the IPCAVD Program's vector development and efficacy assessment protocols. To accomplish this, the Core will manage and directly supervise all NHP studies for the IPCAVD including: 1) animal selection; 2) animal housing and general husbandry; 3) experimental procedures and clinical management; 4) specimen collection and processing; 5) necropsy studies; and 6) acquisition and management of animal demographic, physiologic, clinical, and pathologic data.